bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magenta Comes Over
Magenta Comes Over is the 19th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Duck *Snail *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Freddy *Fifi *Magenta Summary In this episode, Steve and Blue get ready for Magenta to come over to play in the house. Recap Steve and Blue invite the viewers inside the house. After that, the phone rings. Steve answers the phone. Magenta was on the phone and wanted to talk to Blue. What Magenta was saying is that she is coming to Steve & Blue later on. After talking to Magenta, Steve hangs up. Steve & Blue had to get ready and had to figure out what they can do when Magenta comes over. Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen. It was time for another playing of Blue's Clues. Now, Steve had to figure out the best way to remove the pawprint. Blue comes in and brushes away the pawprint going from top to bottom. After that, it was time to get the notebook. Steve was already in the living room & walks over to SideTable to get his notebook. Steve brushes up on the rules to play Blue's Clues to the viewers. After the demo song, Steve didn't know where Blue went. The viewers told Steve that Blue went to the left. As Steve was looking for clues, the viewer points out a clue. Steve stops and wonders where the clue was. The viewers told him on your back and thought that Steve should look at the wall. Steve shrugs and then the pawprint appears from behind his back. And then it sits in front of his chest. Steve looks down at his chest and he realized that he was the 1st clue. Steve gets out his notebook and draws himself. What Steve is trying to figure is what to do when Magenta comes over with Steve as the first clue. Steve decides to look for more Blue's Clues. Blue calls out and then she listens. A couple of voices say one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten, Ready or Not. Here we Come. It was Shovel and Pail. They find themselves by mistake and bumped into each other. What Shovel and Pail were trying to do is find their friends and needed help. Steve & Blue pitched in to help Shovel and Pail find their friends. Steve wonders who to look for first. Shovel and Pail decide to look for Duck. Steve, Blue, Shovel & Pail found a series of footprints. Steve needed help figuring out which footprints led to Duck. The footprints in the middle were duck prints. So, they followed the path in the middle which stopped at a lake. Duck pokes out from behind the grass. Shovel and Pail found Duck and now they got to find Snail. Along the way they found more prints. Steve asks the viewers at home which trail led to Snail. The long straight line was the way to find Snail. Sure enough, they find Snail. Snail winks and moves slowly away. Steve and Blue had to get going because it was almost time for Magenta to come over. Steve finds footprints and realized it was his footprints. Steve was just checking. In the Kitchen, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were discussing opposites. Steve & Blue come into the kitchen to see them. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were making a snack for when Magenta comes over. They decided to make race cars. One for Magenta & one for Blue. Steve was perplexed a little and says race cars... for snack. Mr. Salt specifically meant that they were going to make race cars out of food so they can eat them after their made. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper needed help on what food to use to make race cars. Mrs. Pepper starts off with a carrot and Mr. Salt wants the opposite for making his race car. The opposite of shortest is longest. And the longest vegetable was celery. So far, they got the bodies of the race car. Mr. Salt comes back and picks out crackers for his race car 'cause they're the biggest. Mrs. Pepper wants the opposite for her race car. The opposite of biggest is smallest. And the smallest sized circles on the table were the peas. Now, they got wheels for the race cars. All is left is the seat. Mrs. Pepper finds a broccoli for her race car which is the bumpiest. Mr. Salt wanted the opposite for his race car. The opposite of bumpiest is smoothest. And the smoothest vegetable on the table was the mushroom. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have finished making their race cars. Mr. Salt says Viola for Magenta. Mrs. Pepper says Viola for Blue. Steve was amazed and they did look a lot like race cars. They thank Steve for their help. Steve passes the 2nd clue and it was on a smile icon. Steve gets out the notebook and draws the smile icon. So far Steve has collected two clues. The first clue was Steve himself and the second clue is a smile. Steve had to find the last clue. Steve thought the viewers said something. So, Steve looks around and sees Freddy and Fifi the felt friends on the felt board. The felt friends needed help. Blue skidoos into the felt board to help Freddy and Fifi. Steve skidoos too. Freddy and Fifi were playing dress-up. Freddy and Fifi has to figure out two kinds of costumes that go together. Fifi dresses as an umpire. Freddy didn't know what he should dress up as. Steve wanted to know which costume goes with an umpire. The viewers tell them it was the baseball player. Freddy dressed as a baseball player and Fifi dressed as a umpire. Freddy and Fifi decide to dress as someone else. Freddy dresses as a lifeguard. Fifi ponders about what she should be if Freddy is dressed as a lifeguard. The viewers tell them that the swimmer is what Fifi should be. Freddy and Fifi try out another set of different costumes. Fifi is now an astronaut. Freddy had to think about which costume to choose if Fifi is dressed as an astronaut. The viewers tell him that the alien works best. Freddy and Fifi thanked Steve for their help. Blue and Steve skidoo back home. Once back home, it was Mail time. Mailbox comes in through the window and gives Steve his letter. Steve thanks Mailbox and then Mailbox leaves. Steve opens the letter and it was a letter from his friends. Two kids played with blocks, had a snack and dressed up in costumes and in funny hats. After reading the mail, Steve couldn't wait for Magenta to come over. They were running out of time and had to find the last clue. Mailbox comes back. Steve shrugs. Mailbox had something for Steve. Steve had a letter that he just looked at. Mailbox understood and has a package for Steve. Steve gets the package and opens it really fast. Steve saw that it was his camera and was looking all over for it. The viewers saw a paw print on the camera. Steve takes a look and saw that the camera was the 3rd clue. Steve stands up and draws out the camera in the notebook. After that, he has collected all three clues. Now it was time to sit in the thinking chair. Steve looks around and he sits back down in his thinking chair. Now it was time to think. Steve had to figure out what Blue wants to do when Magenta comes over and the clues are Steve himself, a smile & a camera. Steve thought that Blue wanted him to make the camera smile but that wasn't it. Steve looks at the clues again once more and maybe he could do something with the camera and saying smile. The viewers tell Steve that he should take a picture of Blue and Magenta with his camera and saying smile. They just figured out Blue's Clues. But before they can finish their tune, the doorbell rings because Magenta has arrived. Magenta pokes her head through the door flap and comes inside. Blue & Magenta cheer. Steve gets his camera ready. Blue & Magenta pose for their picture. Steve decides that the viewers should take the picture. Shovel & Pail come along followed by Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and their race cars for Blue & Magenta to have for snack time. And then Freddy and Fifi come back and finally made their decisions on what they are dressed as. Freddy was dressed as Magenta & Fifi was dressed as Blue. They all got together in the picture and the camera snaps a picture of the group. Blue decided to take some pictures too. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This episode breaks the traditional format in a couple of ways. **Blue gets to clean the pawprint off the screen, but it is normally Steve that does it, or Joe in later episodes. **Mailtime takes place rather close to the end of the episode, instead of more towards the middle. **Rather than being hidden, one of the three snails is pointed out and discussed. *This is the first time that after Steve says We're ready for our thinking chair, he finds that he is already there. *This is the first episode to have a slightly alternate credit sequence. **In this episode, pictures of Magenta and Blue are shown. *This is the last time to use the So Long footage from Snack Time. *When Steve skidooed out of the picture frame, it was Mail time. **He starts walking slowly then moves a little faster and then joins Blue by the window to yell out Mail!. **There's a similarity in the Season Five episode Our Neighborhood Festival where Joe runs outside singing the whole song all the way to Mailbox and until he wailed "MAIL!" when he got there. *This is the sixth episode directed by Todd Kessler. *This is the first episode in which Kevin Cardinali was the storyboard revisionist with David Levy from Blue's News, What Does Blue Want To Build and Steve Gets the Sniffles. *Usally the viewers remind Steve what the first clue was after he draw the second one. **In this episode Steve knew what the first clue was without the viewers telling him because he was the first clue. *The is the first time the show was produced by Cataland Films. *This is also the first time that the backgrounds have less shadows, it has been this way since. **Excluding Season Two episodes, Blue's Senses, Music In an Everyday Way, Blue's Surprise at 2:00, The Lost Episode, What Did Blue See and What Is Blue Trying To Do. *Tanya Hamilton directed the Video Letter segment. *Starting with this episode, Amy Starr and Allison Gilman were the ADR producers in which they remained in that position until early Season Three. *This is the seventh episode to use the No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. *This is the fourth time using the Notebook tone from Pretend Time. *This is the first time the We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues song was interrupted. *This is the first episode that Steve is a clue. *Steve's theme as a clue is an instrumental version of We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues. *Magenta comes over to Blue's house, but this isn't her first visit. **We saw her back earlier in "Blue's Story Time". *When Steve says This is one of my favorite things, he references the lyrics of the original song My Favorite Things from The Sound of Music when talking about the package he gets from Mailbox. *This is the only time the mail comes twice. *This is the only time Steve was further away from the TV when he says Mail. *This is one of the most unique late Season 1 episodes to use Steve's voice from Snack Time. This occurs when Steve says "Yes! Magenta's coming over!!" (after a phone call from Magenta but is low pitched), "I've waited so long to be a clue!", "Ooh! The prints stop here!", "We just figured out Blue's Clues" and "I think Magenta's here!" (but the voice is low pitched when he says that) and "Together!" when asking Blue to take a picture with a gang. * This is first episode where Blue Skidooed. Steve says "Blue just skidooed... (Insert place here) rather then "Blue just jumped into that... (Insert place here) *This is one of the episodes that show Steve doing actions backwards during We Just Got A Letter. Goofs * Before Mailbox pops back in to deliver the package, the package can be seen on the right side of the screen. This is confirmed to be an error in both the U.S. and Portugal versions. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg BSM.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png 1.jpg hqdefault.jpg Steve_the_First_Clue.jpg Steve_and_Blue_hear_something.jpg Aaah!.jpg That's_Gotta_Hurt!.jpg Duck.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-7.jpg Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper's_Race_Cars.jpg HELP!!!.jpg Felt_Friends'_Space_Costumes.jpg Correio A Visita da Magui.gif Correio Season 1 Magenta Comes Over.png|link=Magenta Comes Over Post Time Season 1 Magenta Comes Over.png bluesclueserror.jpg|Error: A package can be seen before Mailbox came back Mailbox_Winks.jpg ImagesCASH5J4X.jpg MagentaCover.jpg Magenta_Comes_Over.jpg |From the VHS title Magenta Comes Over Magenta_Comes_Over!_0001.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1997 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Takes Place Near the End Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Episodes That Have Steve's Notebook Category:Wrong Answer Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:1st season Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Season 1 Category:Steve's 1st season Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues XP Category:Steve in the 1st season Category:Episodes With The "No It's A Clue" Line Voiced By Kathryn Avery Category:Steve 1st season